pkpower_ytfandomcom-20200213-history
Howard
Howard Harkinian (1795–1852) was George Harkinian'sfather and John Harkinian's great-great-grandfather. Howard Harkinian '''was born to '''Rabby Harkinian in October 24th, 1795 (year of fall of Poland). When Rabby died at 1810, Howard '''became the King, when he had got 15 years. As beeing the young King he wanted to make free schools at '''Eluryh, and he made it. When he ended the school having got 20 years he came back as the King. He found girlfriend at school so he decided to marry her. When Howard 'married his girlfriend ('Molly Loney), he wanted to help Poland getting out their trouble. He sent Weegee Virus '''to Austria (that's why '''Weegee is on our planet) to kill all soldiers and help France and Poland. He also wanted to throw it to Russia but it was too late. He couldn't help to Poland anymore, he was sad then. Howard made in Eluryh shop with: Lamp Oil, Rope and Bombs and something more. He also learn about first Kings of Hyrule, he saw here Harkinian Dynasty. He wanted to be the best of Kings of Hyrule. He thinked what to do then. His slave told him to make children, Howard disagreed, but Molly '''wanted to. At 1819 Before '''Howard's '''kids borned he wanted to be not only the greatest King but the greatest father. His kids were: '''George Harkinian and Thomas Harkinian. When Howard '''and '''Molly '''went to shop for dinner for their kids, '''Thomas was taken by person to the train. George '''renembered something of it and it's also in the archive of '''Hyrule. Howard was very scared when his kid was kidnapped. He closed the countries of all Hyrule countries, nobody then could pass the end of the country they live, only the King could do that. He was afraid that Giygas could take his child. When Howard '''called '''Giygas. And he told to Howard '''that's true, and he's going to make '''Thomas '''at his side and to live forever (even at '''John Harkinian's times). Howard 'declared war on the '''Giygas's'Forces. '''Howard Harkinian thought that he'll take his child back. He went with the Forces to the Giygas's '''Planet. His Force was strong at the begining, it has got 1 000 000 soldiers. He thought it's enought to stop '''Giygas. The King built some resuply tanks on Giygas's '''Planet. When Soldiers entered the '''Giygas's '''Castle they couldn't find the King's child. At least '''Giygas '''met them and killed them all (including the King). '''Giygas '''killed the Soldiers but he didn't killed the King. He only infected '''Howard '''with some kind on a Virus. '''Giygas '''told him to come home or else he'll die faster. So '''Howard '''came back to '''Eluryh. He cared so much of his only child, George, he helped him with the school and his child Billy. At September 11th 1852 the infection was very strong so Howard '''gave the King to his '''George. Day after he died. The celebration of his death was the longest in the history of Hyrule.